Valentine's Day Party
by DecemberRome
Summary: What happens when the ladies of Fairy Tail try to have a party without boys? Will Mirajane's diabolical plan succeed? Or will the unsuspecting victims have the last laugh? (NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, RoWen, Gruvia,and Miraxus) (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"Ice Prick!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Popcicle" 

"Hot head!"

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were at it again, hurling insults at each other while the rest of the Fairy Tail guild drank, ate, or looked at the job board. Though, there were three girls sitting dejectedly at the bar. "I can't believe tomorrow is Valentine's day..." The bluenette, Levy McGarden said, with her head resting on the table. Her two comrades, Jet and Droy, had been arguing earlier that day about who was going to be Levy's valentine. Both had ended up in the infirmary with thorns sticking in them, everywhere and burn marks from Jet running too fast. So both boys were out of commission. Though, Levy wouldn't have chosen either or them.

"I know... and the only boys around here are complete idiots." Whined the Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

The third woman, the one with unmistakable scarlet hair, took a bite of her strawberry cake and said. "We are warriors. We can handle one more day."

The bartender walked over, her white hair sweeping behind her. "Well, why don't we all have a party? Just us girls."

Lucy looked at Mirajane suspiciously. The She-Devil didn't earn her reputation by her kind nature, and if the blonde had learned one thing about being in Fairy Tail, it was that Mira, though sweet and innocent on the outside, did house a demon. And that demon liked to play matchmaker. So Lucy figured that there was a scheme behind the beautiful take-over mage's party plan. However, before she could gently turn it down, Levy spoke up "Mira! That's a great idea!"

"I agree, it would be fun." Erza said, nodding her head.

Lucy groaned inwardly as they all looked toward her. "Fine, I'm assuming you want to have it at my apartment?" All three mages nodded and smiled. Tomorrow would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all who decided to favorite this story. And thank you to those who decided to follow it! I am deeply honored! Now... Shall we see just what Mirajane is plotting? Onwards with the story!  
-December Rome  
**_

"Wha?!" Lucy stared at the group of girls standing outside her apartment door. "I thought it was just going to be four of us!" Yet, to her astonishment (and a bit of horror mixed in), there stood: juvia, cana, mira, wendy, charla, erza, and levy.

"Sorry, Lucy-san, Mira invited us... I hope it isn't a problem..." Wendy said timidly, looking at her feet.

"Of course, its a problem, Wendy, she wasn't expecting us!" Charla, who was in human form, chastised.

"No... i-it's okay..." lucy said slowly. "Come in." She backed away from the door, allowing them to step in. She walked into her living room which was decorated with red and pink hearts. Snacks were on the table.

"I brought the booz!" Said an already drunk, Cana.

Lucy and Wendy sweat-dropped. Hopefully Erza wouldn't get near that liquor. Unfortunately, they were proven wrong instantly, as the said mage gulped down four glasses of liquor. Mira giggled. "My, the party is starting already."

Levy and Juvia looked at Erza in sheer terror "Please stop drinking, Erza. Look! We have cake!" Levy bribed Erza, who had already drained another bottle with Cana. However, she sat the bottle down and accepted the slice of cake Levy had offered her. Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Lucy let out a breath simultaneously. Mira smiled, "Let's play a game of truth or dare, shall we?"

All the other girls, froze. Even Cana. They didn't like the tone Mira had just adopted. "Truth..." Wendy said.

"Or dare?" Juvia finished.

"What a pointless game." Charla exclaimed.

"Would you like to play first, Charla?" Mira said, a strange purple aura emitting from her.

Charla blinked then regained her composure. "Why not?"

"Alright, pick a card." Mira held out a deck of cards for the exceed to chose from. Once one had been drawn, Mira read out "She chose a... dare."

"Let us get this silly game over with, already." Charla said, her temper flaring.

"I dare you to kiss Happy." Mira smiled innocently.

Charla stared at her in absolute horror. Then blinked. Once. Twice. "WHA?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry everyone, I just haven't been myself the past few months. I forgot how I was going to continue these stories and didn't want to disappoint you guys. I hope this next chapter make up for the four month wait. I'm going to try to be consistent from now on with when I update.**_

Lucky for Levy, Gajeel was asleep. And by 'lucky' and 'asleep' it really meant she had drugged him. She stuttered out her feelings then had fled back to the party, only to meet Charla outside Lucy's apartment. "Any luck?" the blue-haired woman asked the flustered exceed.

"The tomcat fainted." Charla said haughtily.

"Mira is evil..." Levy shivered. Charla simply nodded and the two walked into the demon's den.

§

Erza sat cross-legged, staring at the truth card she had drawn from the deck. She was sober enough to understand that Mira had caught her in a trap. Now she knew the game was rigged. She had suspected such when McGarden had gotten a Dare card as well and Mira had known exactly what to do. Now the she-devil grinned at her and said "Erza, would you date Jellal?"

The red-haired warrior glared at her childhood nemesis. All eyes were upon her until the door swung open and McGarden and the white exceed walked in. Erza blew a breath of relief out when she was no longer the center of attention. It gave her time to plan her response. Mira did not look happy when she learned how Levy had gotten around the dare. Eventually, the attention was drawn back to Erza and she stiffened. "I would not date a man who is engaged to another woman."

Mira stared at the red-haired woman then sighed. "True." then she perked up. "Who's next?" No one, not even Cana raised their hands. Her gaze rested upon the blonde celestial mage and her sickly sweet smile sent chills down everyone's spines. "Lucy, would you like to draw a card?"

All eyes turned to the sweat-dropping blonde.

 _ **And that is where I shall end it for right now. My apologies, I've been going through a lot lately and haven't been in the writing mood. I ask that you understand. I'll continue to keep this one and Operation: Fairy Marriage going, but you guys will be seeing a lot of angst I'm afraid. I have some angst fanfics of a couple different fandoms waiting for me to edit. I've asked a lot of you guys already and have tried you patience, but I ask for your patience once more. I'll try to be more upbeat in the future in these humorous fanfics, but right now, I can't bring myself to do so. Thank you for being patient these past four months and thank you for bearing with me.**_

 _ **~December.**_


End file.
